Sexy Bad
by xoxSakura
Summary: OneshotxLemon. These men were also suave, sharp, experienced and completely versatile. Ladies easily fell head over heels for any member, attracted to their dangerous, bad ass demeanor, their style, their class – oh! It was all too sexy.


**Sexy Bad**

**Rated M Warning** Lemon

xoxSakura - I failed to come up with a plot. I'm sorry! Anyway, I'll leave this as my first oneshot and come up with another story. The whole point in the gay 'Sexy Bad' title was because SxS were going to be the pair that makes up that title. Sakura is the Sexy and Syaoran is the Bad. haha! Anyway, I'm really sorry I couldn't make this into a story.  
---

The foot swung hard into the body that lay on the pavement ground of a dark alleyway. Two other men stood amongst the dying body groaning in pain. They stood tall and straight, breathing in the power they had and breathing out the smoke one of them puffed from a cigarette held between his thumb and forefinger.

_Debonair boys_. Dressed in clean, polished shoes, vests and suspenders underneath the pressed white shirts and their tailed black coat with a silken hat a top their brilliant head.

"Don't think you can fuck with us." The one with the cigarette and brown hair crouched down to the helpless, blooded up body, hissing word out threateningly. "I don't want your filthy hands on my girl. My territory, you got it?" He puffed the last bit of what was in his cigarette before chucking it at the man who whimpered in pain. He then stood up shoving both hands into his ironed pant pockets

They were part of a Japanese mafia. It was small mafia that had made a big impact. The important thing was, since it was smaller then average, they had no one else to depend on they weren't close with, and they themselves were extreme experts. The syndicate dealt business in all areas whether drug dealing, assassination, stealing or any illegal offence. These men were also suave, sharp, experienced and completely versatile. Ladies easily fell head over heels for any member, attracted to their dangerous, bad ass demeanor, their style, their class – oh! It was all too sexy. But sadly, their kind was of course taken by the women in FI Syndicate. Yes, they were all dangerous the bunch of them.

The FI men came out of the alleyway onto the open lit streets. You could see the other quiet one had navy blue hair and calm cerulean eyes. The other that kicked the beaten up man had sharp amber-flecked eyes hidden beneath his bangs of brown hair. They spotted two women in front of the club they had come out of earlier with the man that was dying in the alleyway. They were waiting for them. One had auburn hair that just passed her shoulders wearing a green nap material dress slightly darker than her eye colour that reached her knees. It was held up by spaghetti straps that criss-crossed along her back. The woman beside her had long black hair twisted up into a French bun. Her eyes were a brilliant soothing amethyst colour and a white creamy dress hung off her neck and was just a tad tip of the finger longer than her friends.

"Who said you could come out, Sakura?" The man with brown hair snaked his arm around the woman in green, pecking her on the lips. "You could get raped?"

"Syaoran, you took too long." The woman whined cuddling up to him as she looked up into his deep amber eyes. "And I rely on you to protect me."

"We want to go home." The other woman nuzzled to her own man. "It's getting late anyway, and mom wants a word with us tomorrow afternoon."

"Sonomi wants to take you away from me, huh? Well we'll just have to see about that…" The man with navy hair who went by the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa indulged the lady with a kiss making her giggle as they all moved along to their cars.

"Go home you two." Syaoran grumbled annoyed they were still at it by the time they reached the lot with their parked fancy cars. Syaoran walked Sakura over to the silver Porsche he called his 'baby'. It was the next precious thing next to Sakura Kinomoto that he loved and protected.

"Will do!" Eriol tipped his hat as he got into cleaned up Alfa Romero with the giggly Tomoyo Daidouji. "I guess we'll see you two tomorrow night." They conversed through the open car windows.

"I guess so." Syaoran responded bluntly, turning the key in the ignition to turn it on.

"Bye Tomoyo! Bye Eriol!" Sakura waved from the passenger's seat with a childish grin. They waved back to her with a simple cheery, 'bye Sakura' before both cars drove in different directions in the dark streets.

"That man was a pure idiot." Sakura sighed, rechecking herself in the mirror as Syaoran drove towards their mansion. He looked at her with a frown.

"Every man is like that with a beautiful woman." He said smoothly, letting his arm hang at the edge of the window casually. "He just should've backed off when I first told him to."

"He shouldn't have approached me at all." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Syaoran, you know how I feel about men looking at me like that. And he even dared to do it when I was so close to you."

"That's why I kicked his ass for you, sweetie." Syaoran pulled out a cigarette from a box in his inside coat pocket with one hand still on the wheel. He stuck it in his mouth before pulling out a lighter. Sakura turned over to him just as he was lighting it.

"How many have you had already?" Her brows furrowed and she made a grab for the lighter and pulled away the small object out of his mouth.

"Hey!" He frowned glancing at her as she lit it up and started to smoke it. She smiled at him and pulled the side of coat. Sakura found the small pocket embedded in the material and dropped the lighter before closing his jacket and giving it a light teasing pat.

"I think you've had too many." She said with the small puffs of smoke emitting from her painted lips. "That's enough for tonight." Syaoran groaned miserably as he parked the car into the huge driveway behind the iron gates that clanked shut behind them.

Sakura dropped the roll of tobacco on the paved ground, putting it out by crushing it with the bottom sole of her heel.

"Why does Sonomi want to see you and Tomoyo tomorrow?" Syaoran asked closing the huge front doors and following her upstairs to the bedroom still in clothes and shoes.

"Something about her business and getting us to work with her." Sakura unhooked the chain of her silver diamond necklace, dropping it into her jewellery box. She turned around to Syaoran and walked up to him gracefully in her heels, laying a hand on his chest.

"My Sakura shouldn't have to work." Syaoran whispered huskily bringing his hand to raise her soft chin. "You're too delicate to work."

Sakura frowned and reached for his gun tucked in the holster of his pants. She pulled down the safety and smiled devilishly pointing it up to him.

"I'm not too delicate." She frowned pulling him down by his tie and caressing his cheek with the gun. "Syaoran… tsk tsk tsk… after how long we've been together, you still think I'm _that_ innocent?"

Syaoran chuckled as she kept the gun pointed at him in her right hand, using the other hand to gently tear away his coat off his back. "Are you asking for sex?"

"Yes." She smiled rubbing her body up against him. Sakura took his hat and put it on her soft auburn haired head. Syaoran laughed at her adorableness, and wrapped an arm around her while putting down the gun switching the safety back on.

"All you had to do was ask…" He whispered into her ear before kissing her. His hand pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress and then slipped off a strap down her smooth shoulder. Sakura dropped the gun onto the floor and did the rest of her job with his coat and his vest, tossing them to the ground as another discarded garment.

After then dealing with his unwanted in the way tie, she was then hastily unbuttoning his shirt, unhooking the button of the open material to feel his still covered chest. Damn him for wearing a wife beater under all this. Why did they have to wear all these layers?

Syaoran started to lip down her neck and around her chest as her dress started to slip off revealing to him her line of cleavage. Sakura moaned and he began to drag his bottom lip closer to her breast.

"Syaoran?" She whispered, making his rush for more calm down slowly. He grunted in response. "Let me try on you're suspenders."

"What?" He came face to face with her completely confused with her idea, but feeling her unclip the straps from him. She stepped away from him letting her dress slowly fall down her body to reveal black lacy lingerie. He _loves_ black lacy lingerie.

Sakura climbed out of the heap the dress fell to her heels as she strapped the suspenders to her underwear and tilted the hat so that the brim covered her left eye. She sat on the foot of the bed crossing her legs and smiling at Syaoran who was gawking at her with an uplifted eyebrow.

"Sexy…" He mumbled finally moving to climb over her. She laughed as he dragged his hand over her bosom and flat stomach, kissing her red lips. "But you know I'm about to take those off you anyway."

"I know." Sakura unbuckled the belt strung around his pants. "But I wanted you to see me like that. It's kinky, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." He grumbled unclipping the suspenders and tossing away his hat prior to unhooking her bra. He hastily pulled it away from her to leave her top naked and tossing the garment far away from them.

Sakura pulled off his shirt and was working on taking off the wife beater that clasped itself around his perfectly shape torso. It made her mouth water every time, to see how fit he was. At the same instant she snagged the loose pants off him to get her closer to what she wanted.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She sighed as he lay her down properly and clambering over her with her legs spread apart.

"I've had to restrain myself for awhile." Syaoran breathed, rubbing up against her, making her moan pleasurably and grind her hips to him.

"Mmm…" She groaned in his mouth, hanging onto his neck as he moved about over her. "The sound of you holding back turns me on… you better not hold back now."

"I won't if you don't want me to." He stopped kissing her and answered chucking her shoes off. Syaoran then glided his had down her side and slowly slipped her panty down her legs to leave her secret open to him. He had finally got the underwear off of her to leave her completely naked before him – leave his mouth to water at her beautiful shape and figure. He never got tired of making love to her, and every time she had him breath-taken and excited. Funny how they think alike…

Sakura gently kissed his chiselled chest, noticing the excitement covered by his forest green boxers. She felt it unfair that he got her bare, and yet he still had that lonely piece of clothing to cover him. She ripped the boxers down him and scrolled it off his legs. Now they were both even!

She smiled deviously that she got her way and began to resume to kissing Syaoran. But his hand wanted something else, as he cupped her womanhood making her squeak with surprise. This time Syaoran smiled deviously as she gasped for air. Sakura brushed her body against him and rolling her hips out of thrill feeling his hand rub her sacred place.

Sakura breathed in and out trying to take control of her desperate urges to get him started. But she needed to be patient and let the man work his way through to her.

Syaoran slowly entered her with two fingers making her gasp and moan as she rocked her hips. He went in and out of her feeling her juices soak his fingers and her legs spread apart while her insides clasped around her. Sakura breathed in and out heavily, panting over Syaoran's smooth movements, pushing further and further into her.

"Syaoran!" She cried out, deep pleasure starting to erupt in her, running her hands through his unruly brown hair. "You … you fucking tease!"

She yelled out to God and Syaoran gently planted kisses on her lips and trickled down her neck and collarbone.  
"Aaahhh! AH!" Sakura panted, digging her nails into his skin making him dig deeper. But as her excitement started to build, he stopped and shimmied down gently kissing the inside of her right thigh.

"Mmmm…" Her body relaxed just a bit at this new position. Syaoran started to run his lips up her thigh right to her wet opening. He covered it with his mouth, wedging his tongue into her. Sakura cried out for the moment, grabbing onto his head and pushing him closer to her.

His tongue circled around her tightening walls, tasting her as she yelled out his name repeatedly and her hands gripping tightly onto his hair. He finally stopped teasing her, smiling at her as she sighed disappointed.

He brought himself up onto his hands over her body, smirking at her laying across the bed breathing heavily. Sakura's hands clasped around his member, tugging him down to her opening. She grinned fiendishly at him as he growled at her for doing such a thing as she open-mouth kissed him.

"Come on please…" She urged on in a whisper. "Don't dare hold back."

"I won't." He whispered back to her, rubbing his tip against her already wet opening after she let go and slowly glided her hands up his body, getting another feel at his chiselled body till she reached his fine locks of hair once again. Syaoran held her closer to him still continuing to rub his erection to her.

"Syaoran!" She whined tilting her head back and spreading her legs farther apart. She started to shake as suspense build up in her. Syaoran finally entered her and she gasped excited for what he was giving her.

He thrust in and out, muffling her yells with his mouth knowing she was screaming for more. Her body bashed up against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest and soon she was following his rhythm. She rotated her hips with his and clawed her fingers through his hair. Sakura arched her back pulling away from his mouth and screamed out his name as his thrusts became hard and fast.  
"Faster Syaoran! FASTER!" She screamed, drowning out the springing sounds the bed made. Sakura panted madly screaming for more. Syaoran began to pump faster and faster, harder and harder, causing her to cry out gasps quite loudly. He began to sweat as he tried to buck harder into her. They screamed in unison as they climaxed. Syaoran's spilling into her and collapsing down on her as he breathed in and out for air.

"Oh god…" Sakura hugged him tightly as he was still in her. "That was awesome, love."

She kissed his shoulder blade, then his neck to his cheek and lips. Her leg glided up and down his until he lifted his head to look at her.

"Who said I was done?" He managed to grin and kiss her slowly bringing himself in and out of her again. Syaoran moulded his hand around her left breast, gently massaging it before kneeling upright and propping her ankles on his shoulders. He held on to her hips firmly before entering into her once more. Sakura gripped onto the sheets and arched her back feeling her body shake and her insides clamp around him again.

"Ah ah… Syaoran! Syao- Syaoran!" She yelled as he penetrated deeper into her. Her head fell back as she screamed, Syaoran bucking into her just as fast as he did before. The bed shook vigorously as the couple climaxed. Syaoran had then released himself into her, bringing their loud cries to a slow stop.

Syaoran brought down her legs from her shoulders, letting them hug around his waist as he laid himself beside her. Sakura cuddled up to his sweating chest, still feeling his presence within her.

"Mmm… Syaoran?" She closed her eyes, gently kissing his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Sakura." Syaoran's arms came around her, squeezing her closer into him. Syaoran soon let go and took his member out of her as she was falling under the sleeping beauty spell. He pulled the sheets over them before embracing her again.


End file.
